Bludger Induced Sleep
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: Fred makes a bad bet and unfortunatly pays the consequences. Can Angelina cope? A requested fic from Faye, storyline from her sister charlieluvva. Set during GoF. Please R&R and Enjoy


Bludger Induced Sleep  
  
*Dedicated to Faye & Her Sister*  
  
"Ever get that feeling when you screw up? Not just mess something up a bit, Oh no, I mean royally fucked up... Just because of my love/selfishness I almost got myself killed and broke the heart of the person closet to me. My name is Fred Weasley, here's my story."  
  
**2 Weeks Ago**  
  
"You did WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down Angel, I thought you liked to play Quidditch." Fred said.  
  
"I do, but not when it's time for the Triwizard Tournament, isn't playing Quidditch against another team kinda illegal right now?"  
  
"I don't know," Fred sighed, "...maybe."  
  
Angelina walked off leaving Fred pondering about rights and wrongs as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. It was Thursday night and Fred and Angelina were just coming back from dinner when Fred had this STUPID idea about playing against Hufflepuff. From what she could be bothered to hear it had something to do with a bet or some other wager. 'How could Fred think I'd enjoy myself playing against a team just because of some silly bet, with no points or anything up for grabs...I don't wanna get involved.'  
  
"ANGELINA! WAIT!!" Angelina heard Fred shout as she reached the painting of the Fat Lady. She told the animated painting the House password and the painting opened up to reveal an opening to the Red and Gold furnishings of the Gryffindor common room. Angelina stood half in and half out of the opening, waiting for the ginger loudmouth to run for the entrance.  
  
"Look Fred I don't play for bets." Angelina said stubbornly as she took a seat on the old over stuffed red settee facing the roaring fire. To her left was Fred's twin, George taking notes for his homework and sitting on the arm of the settee beside him was his girlfriend and her best friend Alicia, apparently helping George with his homework.  
  
"Please Angelina, It's important to me. I'd do the same for you!" Fred said as he sat to her right and gently laid his head on her shoulder, if she could see his face, she'd know he was pulling 'Puppy Dog Eyes'. She always fell for those eyes. Because she loved them.  
  
She sighed, "What was the bet, then?"  
  
Fred smiled he was 50% into having her play for him! "Well at dinner when Cedric called me over-"  
  
"Yeah...?" She silently urged him on.  
  
"Well he said that I have a chance to go out with his sister, Samantha, We, the Gryffindor team, would have to beat his Hufflepuff team in a Quidditch match this Saturday."  
  
When Angelina heard that her stomach hit the floor. He fancies someone else... someone other than her. How can this be? How can he like this Samantha more than her? Sure Sam was a pretty blonde and the sister of one of the most popular boys in school but she was only a fifth year student. She started a few months ago after being moved from a muggle school, why she was there Angelina didn't know. But that's not the point. Fred knew Angelina for years but he'd not made any pass more than a flirt to her. HOW UNFAIR!!! Though she knew that were the shoe on the other foot and Angelina wanted Fred to do something for her, no matter how illegal, he'd do it. Because he was a good friend.  
  
"Fred! You know that's a Hogsmeade Saturday!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's a good thing 'cus everyone else won't be here to see us play with out permission."  
  
"Ah, permission." Angelina said coming across an epiphany "Did you ask Oliver or any other players?"  
  
"Yes." Fred replied smiling.  
  
"And what did they say?" Angelina asked cautiously as she noted the confident smile on Fred's lips.  
  
All the Quidditch team in the room at the moment, which were Oliver, Katie, Alicia, George and Harry all said a resounding "YES!"  
  
She turned to everyone questioning "Why? This is stupid."  
  
Everyone replied a different answer.  
  
"Because he's my brother." George answered.  
  
"He's my boyfriends brother." Alicia said quickly afterward.  
  
"It's good practice for us, we'll get rusty waiting for the Triwizard to finish." Oliver said in his usual coach like demeanour, which he never dropped.  
  
"There's a bitch in that team that I gotta settle a score with anyway." Katie said punching a fist into her open palm in an intimidating way.  
  
Then lastly Angelina turned to Harry to see what he'd have to say.  
  
"I wanna play them to show Cedric I deserve Cho and not him. Besides I could use this as a warm-up for the tournament!"  
  
Angelina glanced around the room, at her close friends. She'd been thoroughly out beaten.  
  
"Ok Fred, you win. I'll play. But only because you are very important to me and I wouldn't want you to be upset. And the little fact that I was out voted." Angelina mumbled the last sentence under her breath.  
  
"That settles it! We play this Saturday! I want everyone to meet up at the Quidditch pitch after dinner tomorrow and we'll get a bit of practice in before Saturday." Oliver shouted to his eager teammates with a lovely thick Scottish accent.  
  
~~**That FATEFUL Saturday**~~  
  
The day had come which Angelina had dreaded, the day she'd help Fred win another girl's heart. She didn't want to do it for the plainly obvious reason that she was head over heals in love with Fred, but she couldn't deny him the chance to be happy, so she decided she'd grit her teeth, plaster a smile on her face and do him proud.  
  
That resoluteness wore off some when she saw Fred and Sam together in somewhat of a cosy standing. Of what she could see Sam had her back to the wall with her arms crossed over her chest looking up at Fred and he had his right hand supporting his body against the wall, though he had his back facing her she knew he'd be cracking some lewd joke. It was his way. With that thought still fresh in her mind she wrapped her red and gold Quidditch robe around her body as she walked on the Quidditch pitch, which was draped in a cold November morning fog.  
  
She walked up to the rest of the team, who she could barely make out, in the middle of the pitch, apparently discussing the weather conditions (As a lot of us British do) with the opposing team, Hufflepuff.  
  
"Look Oliver, are you sure we can play in these conditions. Harry will never see the snitch with this fog." She could hear Alicia saying. She could see where Alicia was coming from with that statement. Would her, Alicia and Katie be able to find and follow the Quaffle, let alone each other for passes.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Harry told them reassuringly, "I don't really see the snitch until the last dive, I follow the sound it makes."  
  
"Right then! It's decided; we'll still go ahead with the match. Is that OK with you, Diggory?"  
  
"That's fine! Let's get the balls' chest opened and start the game!" Cedric said as Fred walked out onto the Quidditch pitch to join them, looking less than happy. Angelina would of asked Fred what was wrong but everyone was mounting their brooms and the snitch and bludgers were being released to go their manic ways, so she made a mental note to ask him later.  
  
**Earlier: Fred's POV**  
  
"Sam, wait!" Fred shouted as he ran to catch up with her. She turned, looking angrily at him.  
  
"What?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I just want to know what's wrong. You seemed interested in me enough, a few days ago, so why are you being bitchy to me?" Fred huffed, as he got closer to her.  
  
"Bitchy?" Sam practically shouted incredulously. "Well after being treated like a pawn in some twisted game of Wizard Chess, to be played and won, I think I have every right to be JUST A BIT BITCHY!"  
  
"Oh," Fred mumbled, "So you heard."  
  
"Yeah," Sam said as she leant her back against the wall.  
  
"Look, Sam. I'm sorry. But I thought it was the only way for you to go out with me, to notice me." Fred said quietly as he leant against the wall too, his hand taking his weight.  
  
"Why didn't you just try talking to me, get to know me, spending time together. Do you know how I feel? Could you imagine me to be so thick and petty as to go out with you just because you won an illegal Quidditch match?"  
  
Fred didn't answer. He had a feeling that no matter what he'd say, he'd balls it up some how and it'll turn out all wrong anyway.  
  
"I would of done, but your brother said that if I did, he would turn you against me. And the only way you'd talk to me was if I beat him at Quidditch."  
  
"Oh Fred," Sam said smiling slightly. "Cedric's an Arse. You should never listen to anything he says. He's just screwed you over, because I wouldn't of given you the time of day if you would of gone though with the stupid bet."  
  
"Wow, really?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sam nodded.  
  
"Well, with that known, will you go out with me now? We haven't started the game yet."  
  
"But Fred. You didn't think to figure it out for yourself, if I hadn't told you, you would have gone through with it anyway." Sam lifted her weight off the wall and turned her back to Fred. "So no, I'm not going to go out with you Fred. I'm sorry." She started to walk away. "And next time my brother wants to make a bet or give you advice, ignore him and call him an Arse, Ok?"  
  
Fred sighed depressed, watched her retreating form move gracefully down the corridor and said quietly to himself, "That could've gone better." As Fred was making his way to the foggy pitch he was formulating a plan to get back at Cedric. 'A Bludger to the head, maybe?' He giggled to himself at the thought and wrapped his Quidditch robes round him a bit to take the chill of the air off him.  
  
As he got to the middle of the Quidditch pitch, he noticed everyone breaking from some inter-house meeting. He glanced at Angelina; he noticed that she was looking at him with some form of upset in her eyes. He didn't know why, 'I'll have to ask her about it later.' He thought to himself as he, like everyone else, mounted his beaten up CleanSweep 50 and took to the air.  
  
~*End of Fred's POV*~  
  
The game started without incident. Forty minutes into the game the score was Gryffindor - 50 and Hufflepuff - 40. Chasers on both teams were surprised they could see the Quaffle at all in the fog. Luckily no one was hit by the Bludger yet, a miracle in this weather. Angelina wondered how long that would last. Apparently not very long just has the star player, Harry Potter had grasped the Snitch which secures a Gryffindor win of 200, Fred wasn't concentrating on where the Bludgers were and a wayward one made a bee line for his head, just as he remembered about them it was too late and it glanced a hit to the side of his head. That was the last thing he saw as his world went black.  
  
Everyone on the pitch regardless of the almost blinding fog, heard the sickening crack of bone and looked in Fred's direction, and watched as he was knocked off the old tatty broom and descended towards the grassy turf of the floor below.  
  
Angelina just looked there in sheer terror, not able to move. Her paralysis wore off somewhat when the blood thirsty Bludger made it's way to him again. She dived toward Fred, to protect him in some way; she didn't have a clue how, considering she didn't have her wand about her person. The thought of covering Fred with her own body to prevent him from getting hit again had crossed her mind. She didn't get a chance to just as she got close Hermione ran out to the pitch, pulled her wand out and cast a spell to destroy the Bludger.  
  
Indebted to Hermione Granger for life, Angelina thanked her quickly as they both reached for Fred and checked to see if he was still alive. Angelina almost cried for joy when she found out he was still breathing. The rest of the players ran up to the accident scene, except the leader of the loosing team, Cedric, who had to put the rest of the game balls into the chest (A little Quidditch Tradition).  
  
Hermione levitated Fred's unconscious limp body to the Hospital Wing with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams in tow.  
  
~*Which leads us to this present day*~  
  
~*Angelina's POV*~  
  
It's been a week and four days since that sodding Bludger had hit Fred and his body has been completely healed, thanks to Madame Pomfrey's potions, so any broken bones he may have had are all healed up. But the damage to his mind remains. He hasn't woken up from that day. I've barely left his side either, and I think I'm suffering from it too. I've not been down for dinner, Alicia and Katie bring me what they can from the Hall at dinner time, but it isn't like they can get me a big dinner ...I couldn't eat it anyway, not the way I feel now. I feel like I'm loosing Fred, like his dying. And I hate it. He should be here, making me laugh and just fooling about in general. But there he is, just lying there, Breathing steadily, totally not moving.  
  
I sigh as I drag my chair closer to the hospital bed, rested my head on it and wondered how long he'd be in this coma. I'm not sure if I could cope if he was like this for another eleven days. Not sure if my health would cope with it either.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the determined foot falls of Madame Pomfrey as she came to the corner of the Hospital Wing she gave to Fred when she thought he'd be in the coma for over a week. She smiled sadly as she approached me and rested her hand on my shoulder which I found some comfort in.  
  
"Do you think he'll wake up, Madame Pomfrey?" I asked, lifting my head up and stoking my hand over Fred's. 'Oh Merlin, I miss him' I thought.  
  
"I know you do, pet." Pomfrey said.  
  
Oops, I hadn't realised I said that out loud.  
  
Madame Pomfrey continued, "I'm not sure, it could be now, it could be years. But as I've told you before, pet. The longer he's unconscious the more unlikely they are to wake."  
  
I felt tears roll down my cheek. There's no way Fred could be out for that long ...can he? At least, not if he can help it, anyway. I just hope Fred has some form of control in is unconscious state and is fighting against it like I know he would.  
  
"Though, I've heard in the Muggle world," Madame Pomfrey said as she cut through my thoughts. "That a man in Muggle America woke up from a twenty five year coma." She rubbed my shoulder. "So not all hope is gone."  
  
Her hand left my shoulder, she walked over to the bedside cabinet on the other side of the bed and poured out some water in a small goblet and walked back over and gave it to me.  
  
"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." I drank the water gratefully, I hadn't realised how dry my mouth felt until now. But there was something else I wanted to know. "Madame Pomfrey?" I look up at her. "Why is it your helping me so much if Fred's the patient?"  
  
She just smiled at me. "I can't help Fred when he's in that condition, but I can look after you. Your not looking out for yourself, so I will." Her smile grew some more. "Besides, look around, I don't have any other patients."  
  
I smiled too, "Fair enough."  
  
"But coming from a Matron with as much experience as me, the best thing you can do for him, pet. Is to talk to him. No matter how silly it sounds, how little or insignificant the subject. Just talk to him as if he were sitting up in that bed listening to you."  
  
I giggled a bit, "I can't imagine talking to him with out expecting to be interrupted by him. If he doesn't get out what's on his mind he feels like he's about to explode."  
  
~*Another Four Days Later*~  
  
We'll I've been talking to him, like he's listening intently. Getting used to not being interrupted, but not liking it all the same. I fluffed the pillows and just as I was about to sit down Alicia, Katie, Oliver, George and Harry came into the Hospital Wing, grabbed a few chairs and sat around the bed.  
  
"Hey Angie," Oliver said. "Any improvement, on his condition, yet?"  
  
"The broken bones have healed up, quite nicely. But he's still in a coma. It's completely unknown how long he'll be out for. But Madame Pomfrey said if we talk to him a lot, like if he was still here, he may be able to hear us."  
  
For a few hours the Quidditch team were all there talking to each other and Fred and they started to make there way downstairs to the Main Hall for their dinner, except Angelina who stayed and continued to talk to Fred, unable to leave his side.  
  
She held his hand and stroked his face gently with her free hand. "Fred, if you can hear me: Please wake up. I miss y--, no I LOVE you. I NEED you. Please don't leave me alone like this Fred. Please!" I kissed his still lips and rested my forehead against his in silent contemplation.  
  
"Mmm, kiss by an Angel..." Angelina heard Fred say in a raspy voice.  
  
"FRED! YOU'RE AWAKE! Oh, thank you Merlin!" she shouted up into the sky. She hugged and kissed him, thankful to hear his voice again.  
  
"Oh Fred, how are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" Angelina asked as she got him a goblet of water she knew he was bound to need.  
  
Fred made to get up. Angelina rushed to his side, eased him up and propped him up with pillows. "I just have a little headache. That's all Angel." He smiled at me, probably because I was so relieved, I just couldn't think straight. And at that moment Madame Pomfrey came rushing through from the other side of the Wing. She had been treating an 8th year that had his arm bitten by an adolescent Mandrake plant when she heard his voice. "Mr Weasley, your awake. That's wonderful, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Just a head ache Madame Pomfrey, nothing much." Fred said. Rubbing his head a bit.  
  
"That's alright I'll get you a potion for that and you'll be as right as rain, ship shape and out of here." She rushed of as fast as her legs could carry her to the potion cabinet and gave him the concoction to drink. Fred blinked a few times and pulled a sour face after he swallowed it all in one go, but that was replace with a giant 'Fred Like Grin'.  
  
"Yeah, much better. Thank you Madame Pomfrey for everything you've done. I hope you haven't gone to much out your way to care for me."  
  
Madame Pomfrey laughed modestly. "Are you kidding Fred? I didn't do anything! I was all Angelina here. She cared for you and never left your side, even if it were detrimental for her. It's her you should be thanking."  
  
Angelina saw Fred blush a brilliant red that went from the top of his forehead to part of his chest, which wasn't covered by his pyjamas. With that thought Angelina blushed too.  
  
"Thank you Angel." Fred held my hand and reached down to kiss me. I let him, up until he went to put his tongue in.  
  
"I'm sorry Fred. I can't snog you if you haven't brushed your teeth in fifteen days." I said light-heartedly but meaning it.  
  
"That's ok, Angel. I'll get out of here, brush me teeth thoroughly and will you snog me then?" Fred asked getting up, taking his p.j. Shirt off. Opened the cabinet door where his uniform and robes were and started to get dress with his back to her (he's not totally shameless!!).  
  
"Of course I will." Angelina smiled. She noticed out the corner of her eye, Madame Pomfrey edging away, giving them the privacy they deserved.  
  
Fred finished getting changed made is way to Angelina and held out his arm for her. She took it and held him close; scared she'll loose him again.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this Angelina. If it wasn't for me and that stupid bet, I wouldn't have got hurt and you wouldn't be so worried about me."  
  
"Don't mention it Fred, you would have done it for me with out a second thought."  
  
"Your not wrong there. But you wouldn't have gotten in that situation for such a thickheaded reason, like I did. Would you Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, your right Fred. But it doesn't matter now. You're here with me and that's all that matters."  
  
As they approached the painting of the Fat Lady, they had their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"I love you Angel. I'm so sorry about the whole Sam thing. I think I was trying to cover my feelings for you. I know us two would flirt. But I didn't know whether you'd be interested in me proper like, y'know."  
  
"I've always loved you, Fred." She rested her head on his chest. "And don't let yourself forget it!"  
  
"That's lovely my dears but are you going to say the password. I'm feeling a little awkward." The portrait of the Fat Lady said lightly.  
  
With that they said the password and went though to the common room. The painting closed the doorway, hiding it once again with a knowing smile on her face. "I must tell Mrs Ellis of the stair way this gossip." The Fat Lady giggled.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Thank You to those lovely people who reviewed Horny Juice Chapter 14!! Hugs and Kisses to the following readers ^x^.  
  
Faye  
  
Ashliegh  
  
Oriencor  
  
Tonibelle  
  
Strawberrylover  
  
Siobhan  
  
Angelina N. Johnson  
  
Please Review! And thank Faye & her sister because it was they requested a Fred hit by Bludger and sent into a coma and Angelina wondering what she'd do without him in the GoF storyline. All I've done is write it. I hope you like how it turned out Faye! It was fun writing this, if anyone else has a request for me, tell me either via a review or an e-mail to: lady_jayde_une@yahoo.co.uk and I'll see if I can write it up and dedicate it to you too! P.S I hope everyone had a lovely new year. And yes, I did too, I was at a nightclub in Broadstreet for the countdown ^_^ 


End file.
